fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
ISense (corrections)
History iSense was developed by Crabapple Inc. and released for sale in 2013. The product is an evolution in the design of the iDod music player's where the system is fully integrated into the user's body. Like the previous iterations of the iDod, iSense runs on Crabapple's LOS software and functions as a media hub that can play music, videos, and photos. The system is viewed on a hud overlay which is viewed through a contact lens over the users eye. Power is delivered through rechargeable batteries through the use of nanotechnology. The system can be updated via bluetooth or usb 4.0 depending on the users choice at the time of installation. Initial models only contained the iSense feature that played music according to the users biorhythms. Subsequent models of the iSense player came with increased storage, the ability to play videos and personal playlists. These later features were all displayed via the retina overlay, which is a contact lens over the users eye. Development The iSense was developed at Crabapple Inc. by a team of the world's leading engineers and doctors. Howard Pope, the world's leading cardiologist, Sara Mercer, the world's leading neurologist, and Javier Jacquez, the world's leading endocrinologist joined Crabapple's iSense research team of engineers as early as 2000. Initial release was slated for 2011, eventually pushed back to 2013. Features The iSense feature monitors heart rate, brain activity, and hormone levels to generate a playlist for the user, which is then delivered through a sound system installed into the users ear canal. If the user wishes for a different song to play they merely need to switch to the normal iJunes format of music shown on the hud overlay on the users retina. The thumb and index fingers on both hands are outfitted with sensors and nanotechnology that allow the user to manually browse through music and videos. A secondary feature of iSense is to function as an alert to the nearest hospital in case of emergency. Since the feature closely monitors many critical functions of the body any abnormal variance can be sent to the users physician or nearest hospital. Data Storage Currently, the base version of the iSense comes with 16 gb of data storage. This data storage cannot be upgraded unless surgeries are performed on the user. Other models of the iSense media player come with upgraded versions of data storage ranging from: 32, 64, 128, and 256 gb of data storage. The subsequent models were offered 2014, and later 2015. Connectivity The iSense media player is updated and linked through a USB 4.0 port from an orifice of the users choosing, although most base versions recommend the wrist as an outlet, and subsequent models come with the ability to update via bluetooth and wifi. The system is charged using the users movement and nanomachines that directly charged the iSense batteries using the users' bioactivity. Accessories The original iSense model surgically implanted a sound system into the users ear canal to directly input sound. Later upgrades to this were done when the retina hud display was made for subsequent models. These models required the users to undergo further surgery to implant sensors into the users thumbs and index fingers to allow connectivity through the retina display. Sales With the release of iSense, Crabapple Inc. dominated the market for user integrated music players and reported sales of 130 billion USD in the first quarter of 2013 alone. Since then, Crabapple Inc. has dominated the tech industry and seen growth in every quarter for the last decade. Light blue: Run on sentences Orange: Sentence Fragments Purple: Comma usage